Let the flames begin
by feedhiver
Summary: Smaug est mort. Une flamme s'éteint. Un autre flotte sur l'autre rive. Elle n'en est que plus dévorante. Voici la passion.


**Un très très très petit OS qui me trottait dans la tête. Je n'avais pas envie de faire un truc trop long, mais surtout une envie particulière d'écrire dans ce genre là. Plus saccadé. Il m'est venu après avoir relu un recueil d'Eluard, en fait. En espérant que ça vous plaise!**

* * *

**Let the flames begin **

L'ombre s'est repliée sur elle même et a entraîné dans sa chute les ténèbres orageuses, abattues sur la désolation d'un monde en ruine cuisante.

La course enragée des nuages, galopant avec fureur dans l'aube imminente, s'affole dans le ciel sombre. Le vent a entamé sa complainte gémissante, mugissant entre les monts neigeux, entraînant avec lui dans sa malheureuse élégie les pétales d'une existence dérobée à l'arrachée en un tourbillon de cendres incandescentes et de méchants flocons. Alors, ils entreprennent cette valse sordide et morne que ne dansent seulement les morts avec leur sournoise agonie, y laissant en un soupir leur dernier souffle de vie et son étincelle se balançant, indolente et mauvaise, devant leurs yeux éteints et grands ouverts sur la dévastation.

« Il est mort. Smaug est mort. »

Ses épaules s'affaissent, libérées d'une charge invisible. L'air froid et sec de la montagne lape toujours ses poumons souffrants après la course effrénée il n'oublie pas de mordre sa nuque douloureuse et de pétrifier les muscles de son visage impassible. Parfaitement lisse. Surface tranchante du vague miroitement d'un lac placide où toute vie aurait fui ses antres glacées.

De nouveaux lambeaux de flammes flagellent sa peau, sa tête, son cœur.

Un feu bouillonnant remonte ses veines bleues.

_D'où vient-il ? _

Toujours cette déchirure cramoisie qui pourfend sa vue. Il s'en écarte, de ses ruines hurlantes, de ses braises froides, envolées dans le point du jour.

Il n' y a plus que ce colosse noir qui se dresse crânement devant la tempête folle de ses pupilles dilatées. L'ombre glisse sur ses courbes sinueuses. La roche se dénude, peau d'argent et anguleuse, ouvre ses bras et implore le roi de la prendre. Prendre cette forteresse gracile qui tend à présent sa bouche rocailleuse pour qu'on la baise avec avidité, qu'on la caresse avec envie, qu'on lui donne cette chaleur qui secouait autrefois ses entrailles.

_Je suis à toi. Dans tes songes, dans tes insomnies, dans ta rage. _

Ses dents grincent entre elles. Feulement animal. Grognement sauvage.

Une chaleur surprenante emplie sa bouche, colore ses lèvres, émoustille son palais. Il a soif d'un breuvage insipide.

Toujours cette flamme qui remonte, doucement, ondulant sur les os de son échine raide. Elle joue dans le duvet de son cou. Embrasse le creux de sa mâchoire. Embrase ses yeux.

Ses doigts fourmillent : il faut qu'ils touchent, qu'ils sentent, qu'ils pressent, qu'ils caressent, qu'ils enfouissent cette géante légendaire, cette gardienne froide et silencieuse.

Ses yeux se recouvre d'un pâle bandeau enivrant. Seuls les faibles reflets flamboyants d'un or mat le traverse sans mal et le guide dans le tumulte.

La bourrasque fait s'envoler ses mèches sombres. Elle entretient, toujours, le feu qui le consume.

Thorïn marche.

Pose altière. Tête haute. Menton droit. Lèvres douloureuses.

Il envoie négligemment les premières clartés de l'astre s'écraser contre son dos qui rit, narquoisement, à la mine fiévreuse d'un soleil blafard après l'ivresse du sang de sa sœur la lune.

Une démarche lourde, régulière, et lente, cogne contre les pierres glacées et ternes qui accompagnent sa route ondoyante, bientôt recouverte du manteau vaporeux de l'hiver dont les doigts blancs étreignent l'écorce de la terre désolée et stérile.

_Il faut que je t'appartiennes, dorénavant. J'ai trop souffert de tes absences. Je t'ai laissé courir le monde trop longtemps en laissant se glisser sur le joyau mon corps un serpent flambant, voleur de mes nuits et de mes jours, et qui, tapi dans l'ombre, m'abusait en faisant étinceler la nacre de ses crocs. _

Ainsi susurrent des voix inaudibles, portées par un vent terrible.

Leurs échos frappent la carrure inébranlable d'Erebor.

Et il descend.

* * *

**Allez y, tapez bien fort sur ma tête c'est riquiqui mais c'est la vie!**

**Bref, faites l'amour, pas la guerre, et reviewvez allégrement!**

**PS: non je n'est pas oublié _Break this crown_, mais j'ai harchi pas le temps de finir mon chapitre déjà bien commencé et que je ne recouperai pas. Il viendra même si ça prend du temps. Des bisous**


End file.
